Densetsu no Shaman no Densetsu
by Reality Hacker
Summary: Genfic, Contain spoiler, Slight Crack, BAMF Horohoro... As he fell into despair and went for training for Damuko sake, the tragedy occurred which left him down in grief and despair and at that moment, the spirit came and offered some help but there were no such thing that you can get for free in this world well maybe trial product but you get what I meant right...


**Densetsu no Shaman no Densetsu**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

**Warning:**** Genfic, AU, OOC, Very Strong to Overpower but not Godlike Horohoro but only few could match him if he took the fight seriously but those who match could probably gave him some hard work.**

**AN:**** I change thing a little bit, Damuko's incident while in truth it happened during 1995, I changed it to be 1992 for the sake of this story.**

* * *

**Ainu Tragedy**

* * *

It has been a year since Damuko's incident. Horohoro was now devoted his time solely for training. He separated himself from the rest of the tribe and went for hard journey to become stronger or at least good enough Shaman so he could apologized to her. It was then that the tragedy happened over Hokkaido, Ainu Tribe homeland. 12 July 1993, Earthquake with magnitude of 7.7 occurred and triggered a major Tsunami that took the life of everyone he knew. As he saw such new, he went straight back at home in hope of his people's safety.

Grief and despair were what exactly described the state Horohoro was now. The village he used to live, the school he used to study, the people he used to know were all gone. There were nothing left and Horohoro could not helped but crying and shouting out loud out of despair. He started to believed he was curse as he killed Damuko and now all his tribe and people he knew took the consequence. He cursed the nature who he dedicated his entire being for but they replied to him with such result. That was until...

**STOP CRYING LIKE AN IDIOT YOU DAMN BRAT** Horohoro heard a voice behind him so he turned back and looked, what he saw was a mysterious spirits whose shape looked exactly like him but more mature.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell you looking like me?" Horohoro shouted at the new figured.

**WHEN I THOUGHT I COULD BE SOME REASONABLE TO YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET YOU DAMN BRAT? **The spirit knocked Horohoro head.

"That hurt you damn bastard." Shouted Horohoro. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

**OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE YOU ANNOYING ME WITH YOU SHOUTING AND CRYING 'WHY?' UNTIL IT STARTED TO GET ON MY NERVE THAT'S WHY **Answered the spirit.

"I can do what ever I want you bastard." Shouted Horohoro as he point his finger to the spirit. "I just lost the freaking people I knew, my family, my tribe, my friends. There were nothing left for me to live for. The nature I respected for my entire life did nothing but instead be the one that killed them all..." Horohoro grunt stopped as his tear fell once more.

**IS THAT ALL?** Said spirit with his monotone while at the same time expressed his uninteresting toward Horohoro grunt whatsoever.

"Is that all?" Horohoro's body shook. "IS THAT ALL?" The Ainu raised his voice. "How the hell could you understand my feeling? You were not lost all people you knew just like I did." As Horohoro finished that sentence, spirit face completely changed. It was outrage and Horohoro started to scare.

**YEAR YOU LOST EVERYTHING THEN WHAT. **Shouted spirit. **WHAT I HAVE FACE WAS FAR MORE WORST THAN YOU EVEN IMAGINATION BUT NOW... NOW I HOLD THE POWER, THE POWER TO BROUGHT BACK EVERYTHING I LOST AND NOW BOY MAYBE BECAUSE WE FACED THE SAME EXPERIENCE THAT'S WHY I COULD HEARD YOUR VOICE OF GRIEF AND DESPAIR SO HOW ABOUT THIS. I WOULD HELP YOU BRING BACK EVERYTHING YOU LOST BUT REMEMBER THIS, EVERYTHING HAVE ITS OWN CONSEQUENCE AND PRICE YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR SUCH THING IS NOT CHEAP**

Horohoro's face that was once full of lost regained some hope since the tragedy occurred. "What do you mean you can help me?" Questioned Horohoro.

**JUST LIKE I SAID, I WOULD BRING EVERYTHING YOU LOST BACK. NOT JUST YOUR PEOPLE BUT THE DAMN GIRL YOU REFERRED AS DAMUKO AS WELL BUT OF COURSE WITH THE PRICE**

"Damuko is not a damn girl." Shouted Horohoro, again. "How the hell could you do that? I knew there are a healer that could resurrect people back to life but there were no body so it is impossible only Great Spirit itself could capable of accomplished such thing." Argued Horohoro.

**BUT I DO BRAT, I DO. THE MOMENT YOU DECIDE TO PAY THE PRICE, EVERYTHING YOU LOST WILL RETURN** Spirit confidently replied.

"You said about this price since the beginning. What kind of price anyway?"

**YOUR OWN EXISTENCE...**

**"**My own existence!? What the hell was that suppose to mean?"

**LIKE I SAID EVERYTHING HAVE A PRICE BY SELLING YOUR OWN EXISTENCE I COULD BROUGHT BACK EVERYTHING YOU LOST. THOUGH, EVEN IF THEY COME BACK AS YOU WANT IT, THEY WILL NEVER REMEMBER WHO YOU WERE OR WHAT YOU WERE TO THEM FOREVER... THEY WILL ACT NORMAL IN EVERY WAY EXCEPT IT WAS LIKE YOU WERE NEVER BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE **

Did he heard right? Though they would returned like he wanted, they would never regained about his own existence. They would never knew who he was. His family would acted like he was never born. Yet maybe not knowing him may be better after all, he was curse and only brought destruction to people around him. Though even without the curse, he would still traded everything so they could returned. Understood the consequence, Horohoro nodded.

**I SEE. THEN LET'S US START **Said spirit before pointing his index finger at Horohoro's forehead.

**EXCAVATE THE MEMORY, AREA APPROXIMATELY 10 KM AROUND USERS, RECREATION THE PHENOMENON, ALTERATION OF THE EVENT ACTIVATE, ERASE THE EXISTENCE OF EVENT... **

As the spirit said in robotic tone, everything around Horohoro that was once destroyed started returning to its original state and people that should be dead came back to life. It was working, it was really working. **MEMORY ALTERATION COMPLETER, TRANSFERRING PROCESS CONTINUE, TARGET USUI HOROKEU** Horohoro wanted to start the argument that he already threw away that name when he felt the information, many information invading his head. He felt unimaginable power started emerged from his body then suddenly as everything were back to normal, both spirit and Horohoro himself were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Horohoro could not believed it. He was in hell. Seriously, how the hell that he was there when he did not die well he really did not knew but one thing he knew for sure, the spirit that hell him was no longer in existence. It was before he went there that Horohoro inherited what the spirit has.

The Spirit itself was once like him, a Shaman who went for the training away from the world or in his case he went to the afterlife for his own training. Yet once he returned, he found that his world was end by the great disaster and not just the people but everyone he knew were all gone. It was then that he tried and developed a new technique. The technique which would helped regained what he was once lost but once he gained it, it was far too late.

First of all, he took more than 5,000 years to develop this technique and he was well dead for who knew how long. Moreover the world was evolve to the point that if he used his technique, it would reverse everything and eliminated all people in the present for the sake of his past. Knowing that, he gave up in reviving his people and decided to sleep never returned to the world ever again.

That was of course until the same experience occurred to Horohoro, the same grief and despair he was once felt also occurred within the boy and thus, waking him from his long sleep. The rest was what just happen except the fact that the spirit gave Horohoro his power. In truth he may knew everything about the spirit past. Yet, he really did not knew why the spirit decided to give him this power but he knew that now he was a successor of the spirit and trained himself to become the great shaman he could be with this new found power.

Memory Storage was the power that stored everything he experienced and manifested its out at will. Its could be objects, lifeforms, locations, events or even power as long as he remembered could also returned anything back to the state he remembered or even excavated memories from people, objects and the earth herself. By using its application, the spirit excavated Horohoro's and earth's memories then recreated the event before the tragedy occurred then altered it as he erased the existence of the disaster out of earth memories thus, the tragedy never occurred. Yet by using the same process, his existence was erased from people memories as well.

It was a lost for Horohoro. Yet, he could not helped but felt so happy as before he disappeared, he saw everyone he knew returned back to the world. Though they may no longer remembered him, he could not helped but wanted to return and saw its again but now he needed to train himself so he could got out from the damn hell first.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Shaman Status Sheet:**

**Shaman Name: Horohoro (Usui Horokeu)**

**Guardian Ghost: None**

**Sex: Male**

**Strength: C+**

**Endurance: C+**

**Agility: C+**

**Furyoku: A++**

**Reiryoku: -**

**Memory Storage: E to EX; Store anything users experienced within the memories and manifest its at will.**

**Development Potential: EX**

**E = Very Weak (Approximately 10 in number), D = Weak (20), C = Average Human (30), B = Good (40), A = Very Good (50), EX = Powerful to the point that it was meaningless to compare to other, and + represented the capacity of a temporary boost in power if certain conditions were met, allowing ability of a lower rank to surpass a higher rank for a moment. + indicated 2 times increase, ++ 3 times and +++ 4 times. For example, Strength C+ meant in normal circumstances, they only have strength of average human (30) but once the condition were met, their strength would increase 2 times (60) and for temporary, outmatch even those with strength of A rank (50).  
**


End file.
